Can Dreams Really Come True?
by Tyler'sPrincess
Summary: Old relationships and new continue to collide, in this sequel to Dreaming With You! When Cassie's personal past starts coming into play, even more than before what will it mean for the Circle. Someone needs Cassie's help and it's up to the Circle to help them. When Cassie's prior life threatens to take hold, and unravel the fabric of her new life. New pairing, New enemies and old!
1. A Time For Celbrations And Meetings!

The members of the Club were settled comfortably in Cassie's living room. School had finally let out for spring break, and they couldn't be more appreciative of the break. This last year had been so drama packed, and that was not just the normal senior year type of stuff. The group had dealt with multiple threats already since the school year had begun. Now, they could finally relax a little, and maybe even have a chance to enjoy themselves by being normal teenagers before reality has to creep back into their lives. Well, as close to normal teenagers as they can be considering that they are a coven of twelve teenage witches.

Cassie brought out her Grandmother Howard's ancient china mug set with the creamer and sugar service, and placed it in the middle of the coffee table. The group had congregated here to relax and talk about the best way to kick off a week of no school, and no responsibilities! Cassie finally, relaxed for the first time since getting up that morning, and went to sit down on one of the couches next to her boyfriend. Boyfriend, that word still made her feel like a silly, giggly school girl, which she guessed technically she still was. She just felt like she should be more mature than that, after all not only was she one of the coven leaders, but she'd be a senior next year, waiting to join her friends at college. No matter how hard she tried though, it still brought about that same feeling in her chest. The sensation of excited butterflies flying all over inside of her, of extreme happiness. Cassie closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself a bit. She looked over at Adam, and smiled how it could be that this boy could only ever love her was beyond her ability to understand. The idea still felt almost impossible to her, even though she knew it was the truth. She had expected that their being together, their kissing, their loving would all eventually become routine. It never did though. If anything she found that the connection between them, the feelings that were invoked when they were together in any way only got stronger, more intense, more powerful. It was true from the moment of their first kiss as a couple through now. When Adam had taken Cassie to dinner and a movie the night Diana gave them her blessing they had shared their first kiss as a couple. It had been intense as Cassie knew it would be. Adam's lips on hers had been immense, thoughtful, and unhurried. It had been like an agreement, and every fiber of her entire being had been aware of that. Her mind, body, heart, and soul had aligned themselves in agreement with his. In case someone didn't understand what that agreement was, it was that they would together forever, no matter what. They would only ever be together. They had come full circle, and this was it for both of them. Now, sitting next to him Cassie knew that since then they had done more than just kiss, but that feeling stayed with her, and it always would.

Cassie came back out of the clouds as she felt Diana nudge her from her other side. Cassie blushed, "So, happy spring break everyone. Does anyone have any ideas of how to officially kick off the break?" She was looking around to Laurel, Deborah, Susan, Chris and Doug hoping that they might have some ideas. Finally, Chris Henderson piped up, "We should have a party!" Laurel, Deb and Susan nodded. Then, the idea got ruined, Doug had to say, "Maybe even a swimming party, where we all go skinny dipping." Cassie sighed, she thought back to the last time that they had done that, it had been to celebrate Adam and Nick's birthdays. That had been a dark chapter for her since coming here in some ways. It had also helped bring her closer to some of the circle members. That fact alone put her in the unique position of sort of being the peace maker of the group, a sort of balance of the power so to speak. Adam's voice finally came through once more bringing Cassie out of her thoughts, "I'm for a swimming party on the beach. I'm not for the skinny dipping part though." Deborah just rolled her eyes, as Chris responded in a whiney voice, "Why not?" Doug guffawed, "He just doesn't want any of us to see Cassie naked." Chris chimed in, "Or maybe he's more worried about her seeing other guys naked." That just earned them a glare from Adam.

Adam had hated having to speak openly about that night on the bluff, but he had done so because Cassie hadn't deserved to be hung out to dry alone. She also hadn't deserved the lies that Faye was spinning everything into, or the judgement of the others on the night everything had come out. No one would have deserved that. In the end though it had all been worth it. He looked over next to him at the beauty that he now got call his girlfriend. She still managed to make him nervous, and take his breath away every time he sees her, and Adam was beginning to doubt that would ever change. When he had taken her home after their first date, he'd wanted things to be special, and so he had started out deliberate and thoughtful, not in any hurry to leave her. He had intended for her to feel everything he felt for her in that kiss. He wanted her to know that he loved her and would be faithful to her, in spite of everything no matter what. He knew that things would get in intense with them quickly, and he'd wanted those first few moments as a couple to be private. That was why he'd glared at Chris when he'd called out for him to kiss her that day when he'd gone to Cassie, after they'd received Diana's blessing to be a couple. He wasn't ashamed at all, and the week that followed, and everyone since then showed that. He'd just wanted that first moment to be special, and private. He had also known that it would embarrass Cassie to no end. His girl still blushed anytime he kissed her in public no matter how small. He hated to admit there was some truth though in what Chris and Doug said. After all, not only would Cassie have to be naked in front of other guys, including an ex-boyfriend, but she'd see them naked. He knew that his Cassie was faithful, but he couldn't help wondering how deep Cassie's feelings for Nick had gone. Adam knew that Nick still wanted Cassie, and would most certainly jump at any chance to try, and get her back.

This time it was Diana, who brought them all back to order, "I think a swimming party is a great idea. Guys stalk the ice chest! Everyone bring your drinks of choice to store. Then also bring some kind of treat to share." Cassie nodded, "Ok, now that we have that decided. Is there any other business?" No one spoke up and so the group just relaxed a bit and enjoyed their tea. Adam reached over and took Cassie's hand in his, and he began rubbing circles on the backs of them. Doug and Deborah moved the tea service over a little bit and started an arm wrestling tournament. Melanie and Laurel were discussing Melanie's acceptance recently to BU. Laurel hoped to join her there the following year. Adam and Diana had both gotten accepted to Salem State, which still put Cassie a little on edge. She reminded herself, they are still friends. Nothing is going to happen between them. Thier are staying in town, and so are you, then you and Adam will be leaving for school together. Deborah had lined up a job at a local Harley dealership, and Nick would be getting on as a mechanic at the local garage. Susan badly needed direction so that she could figure out how to get a job at the mall, Cassie thought to herself. They all had a lot to celebrate, and it was time to do just that.

The group was relaxed and in a great mood. That was right up until they heard a knock at the door. Anyone who would be coming was already there. The elders usually left them alone unless there was an emergency, and Cassie's mom would never have knocked. Thinking that this could be a problem Deborah got up begrudgingly letting Doug win their game. She was the fighter of the group, her and Nick, and so she felt that made it her job to handle that sort of threat. She had come to respect Cassie's quiet brand of toughness, and mental strength, but there were some kinds of fights Deborah still felt that her style was better suited too! With that in mind she cracked the door open leaving it so that there was not enough room for someone to come in, and looked out at the person standing on Cassie's portch.


	2. Planes And Cabs!

Beth Freeman enjoyed a long languorous stretch. It felt nice and refreshing after a six hour flight. She let her black ponytail sway back and forth as she worked her neck a little waiting her turn. The mocha skinned beauty grabbed her carry on and prepared to depart the plane with the other passengers. She was grateful that she had finally gotten a chance to hop a flight out to Salem, Massachusetts now that spring break was finally here. She had wanted to come sooner, but her parents had not been very cooperative about her plan to come out to see her best friend over the winter holidays. They had insisted instead that she stay with them, so that she could visit with her mom's side of the family, and celebrate Christmas with them. Normally, two weeks off from school would have been a blast even with having to spend some of it as "family time." This year things were different though. Mrs. Blake had suddenly decided to be responsible, and had taken her only child across the country so that they could be there to care for her aging mother. The result Beth had lost her best friend. Cassie Blake may have seemed weird, sort of day dreamy and quiet, but she had been Beth's best friend since diapers. It had only been August the last time that the two girl's had gotten a chance to sit down together, but she felt as if it had been longer. Beth knew that perhaps she should have written more, but letters were not the same, and neither girl was really allowed to call long distance. It had been brutal negotiating with her parents, but finally they had agreed that if she made honor roll she could fly out for spring break.

Beth loved flying standby it was one of the occasional perks of her dad being a pilot. This time she had been lucky and gotten to have a window seat, and so she'd been able to look out over the landscape a little bit during the trip. Finally, it was time for her rows turn to depart. She followed the rest out of the plane, and into the busy airport hub at Salem. Beth followed the signs to where there were cabs waiting, and she pulled out one of the few letters that she had received from Cassie since she had moved. It was dated all the way back in August. It listed the address at her Grandmother's place as being: 12 Crow Haven Road New Salem, MA.

Beth found one cab that wasn't already filled, and gave the man the address for Cassie's house. The driver a heavy, middle age man who had dark hair and a mustuache, gave her a funny look and started the cab, and his meter. They pulled out and Beth got an odd feeling as they seemed to slowly leave civilization and go onto a winding piece of road. The cabby told her, "It's a bit of a drive so make yourself comfortable." Beth did just that and relaxed into her seat. Suddenly, she remembered the odd look that the man had given her when she had told him Cassie's address. Beth decided to ask, "Why did you give me a strange look when I told you my friend's address?" The cabby just chuckled, "You said 12 Crow Haven Road New, Salem, MA. There is an old story about that town. Many say that it was founded by witches who fled the trials here in Salem. Crow Haven in right along the water and is beautiful. The houses are old though, they are some of the original buildings of the settlement. If your friend lives out there her family has likely been here a while. I just wondered why a perfectly nice seeming girl like you would be heading there. I'm sure that they are all just stories though. It's a nice, but strange town with a long history like so many places here in Massachusetts. The result is the people from there can be kind of odd.

Beth grew quiet as she thought back to her childhood memories of Cassie's mother. Alexandra Blake had always been perfectly nice, warm, and polite. She maybe wasn't the most responsible of their parents, but really Mrs. Blake had only been 17 when she got pregnant with Cassie. She had barely graduated before she came out to California. So, if you thought about it like many young parents Mrs. Blake wasn't that responsible even though she was very caring, and protective of her daughter. That came with being still a child yourself though, Beth thought. Then, as she thought still more she realized that there had been something behind her eyes that Beth could never really put her finger on.

They had driven for some time now and were turning to go across a bridge onto an Island! As they crossed the bridge Beth could make out a couple of local coffee shops, and an International House of Pancakes. She also saw a number of clothing shops, grocery stores and a few churches even. This reassured her that maybe this place, and its people weren't all that strange. They drove all the way to the other side of town, and turned on to a windy road. The first house she noted was a yellow house in the Victorian style. She noted the house number and knew that she had a ways to go still. They passed several more, and finally she saw an older home with faded grey clapboard siding. It was the last house on the road, and seemed kind of calm, but spooky to Beth.

As they pulled up Beth fumbled for her wallet in her blue purse, which matched her faded jean skirt and tank top. She stepped out and instantly regretted wearing sandals. She hadn't thought that Cassie's driveway would be so rough, and rocky. She paid for the ride, and thanked the driver for taking her all the way out here. The cabby waved, and took the money that she held out before heading back down the road.

Beth turned and walked up to the side door of the house, which judging from where she was dropped off seemed to be the main door. She raised her hand and knocked, and then stepped back to wait patiently for someone to come and answer it. Beth didn't have to wait long. Soon the door was flung open and she was face to face with a girl not much shorter than her own five feet and eight inches. This girl was obviously not Cassie. Not only was the girl taller than her friend, but she was darker than Cassie, she did resemble Mrs. Blake in some ways though. This girl had the dark way hair and eyes that she remembered of Cassie's mom. She gave Beth the sense of being in the presence of a mighty Huntress. Finally, Beth found her voice, "Is Cassie here?" The girl gave her a skeptical look, and then said, "Just a minute." Beth caught her breath for a minute as the girl seemed to consider something. She had been so caught up in the girl other worldly beauty that she hadn't considered what she'd do if Cassie wasn't here. Beth listened as the other girl yelled, "Cassie there's someone here." Beth grew even more concerned as she heard footsteps follow that were decisively not those of her best friend. They were heavy, most likely male.

She looked up and soon saw a couple of guys coming into the kitchen. One of them looked like a beautifully carved ice sculpture. His features were perfectly carved and chiseled. He was tall and muscular, and just Beth's type. Then she got the same feeling off of him as he came closer, that feeling of other worldliness. He approached the girl who had answered the door, "Cassie said to go ahead and bring them in, Deb." The girl turned to him, "This isn't Sally, nor is it anyone else I recognize. How can we be sure?" The guy who looked like a sculpture just shook his head, "Cassie said to go ahead, and Adam is right here if he sensed anything either he'd say so. None of us want anything to happen again, and especially not after what happened to Cassie not so long ago." The girl, Deb rolled her eyes and said, "Since when do you let Conant call the shots?" The guy again shook his head, "It involves Cassie and this is Cassie's house. I don't have much of a choice from what I see." The girl scoffed one final time at the guy next to her, and opened the door wide enough for Beth to step in. The girl and the guy who looked like a sculpture walked off in the direction of what she assumed as a living space. That left her alone with the other guy. She turned to him and realized that he was also tall, with wavy hair that was all the colors of autumn. He looked at her and smiled, "I'm Adam, and I'll take you in to see Cassie. May I ask how you know her?" Beth relaxed a little, Adam seemed nice even though she still got that sense from him of other worldliness that let you know that there was something underneath the surface. She decided that she needed to gain their trust, and so she'd start with answering his question. She let herself smile back, "I'm Beth I grew up with Cassie back in Reseda, CA." He just nodded his reply. They walked into the living area where the other two had vanished too, and that was when Beth received the shock of her life!

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! I have been working on some other things to try and get my creative juices flowing to create the sequel, and so here is a taste!**


	3. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

Adam had escorted her into a side room that cozy, and felt well cared for and lived in. Beth looked around the room where everyone was sitting. She noted the old somewhat faded, but comfortable looking brown and tan sofas, and the overstuff chairs. In the center there was an antique looking coffee table on which she saw 12 cups of tea. All of the furniture in spite of its age appeared sturdy and cared for. The lighting in the room was dim, but she could clearly see in front of her. The room gave her the felling of having traveled back in time. This space looked more like it belonged to the 1700's than the 1980's. The only thing in the room that gave any indication otherwise was the 20 inch television and VCR that sat out against the far wall of the room.

Then, Beth surveyed the group that was situated around the room quite comfortably. She noticed an odd sort of symmetry to the group. Every single one of them had that other worldly beauty, and an aura of power, and authority. Every single one of them as she looked at them gave her that same feeling. That feel of not belonging to realm of reality. There was something underneath the skin and behind the eyes of every single one of them that screamed of power, and danger. In some of them it was prominent and threatening with like Deborah, and with others it was more benign like Adam. She considered that for a moment as she wondered which category to put the ice sculpture boy into. Beth's next thought was, what have I gotten myself into?

Beth's shrewd artist's eyes took in each member of the Circle working their way from left to right. She noticed a smaller boy at one end of a couch, next to him appeared to be a set of twins both with the same shaggy blonde hair, and strange blue-green eyes. They appeared tall and lanky, they would almost have been at home in a California skate park. Next to them sat the fierce looking girl whom had opened the door when Beth first got there. On her other side sat a pretty strawberry blonde, she had the most pronounced chest that Beth had ever seen on someone her age. She had to give the girl props though, her use of make-up was impeccable. Next came the guy that reminded Beth of an ice sculpture, so cool and unruffled. Next to him looking somewhat unhappy about the situation was Adam. Relief flooded her briefly when she registered that the girl sitting next to him was Cassie. Yet, at the same time it was not the Cassie she knew. Beth was not so sure that she could handle more shock today. The girl in front of her was definitely her best friend. Yet, she bore remarkably little resemblance to the girl Beth had known her whole life. The Cassie that had left in August had not had any desire to run anything. Her best friend, while a very smart and capable woman had very little trust in herself, and was remarkably insecure. Cassie made great grades, and such but never would have considered herself a leader. The girl in front of her was definitely a leader, and she was confident, self-assured, and secure for the most part. The Cassie that Beth knew while pretty had not been secure in her looks, nor had she been vain. This girl had an unearthly beauty that could make Miss America feel insecure. Next, to her was a stunning blonde, who was tall and slender with emerald green eyes. On her opposite side sat a girl who was almost her exact opposite, this one was also tall, but where the other girl was blonde and fair she was dark, and tan. Finally there were two slender girls completing the circle she somehow had been brought into the middle of, both of whom had lighter brown hair, one had hazel eyes, and the other had cool grey eyes that gave her the sense of being looked clear through.

Beth heard a slight chuckle from the red haired guy, and wondered if he had somehow known what she was thinking. As Beth was thinking this Cassie rose from her spot of the sofa, and shook her long light brown locks back into place over her shoulders. She spoke so succinctly, and with enough authority that no one dared to interrupt, "I think we can finish up and meet at the beach to party later as planned. I want Diana and Faye to stay for a moment." The rest seemed to acknowledge this except for Adam. The blonde next to Cassie looked over at the girl next to her, "I think that this is perhaps a decision best left too Cassie." The blonde haired girl gave a look daring the other girl to contradict her. You got the feeling of two strong wills able to possibly collide. Perhaps they would if not for Cassie being a third member of their leadership team, Beth thought. There was no doubt from what she had observed of the group that these three were considered the group's leaders. Finally, the dark haired girl yielded and they left. That left Beth with just Adam and Cassie. Beth knew that they were leaving some decision up to Cassie, about just what however she was not sure. That left her wondering why Adam had stayed. She watched as Cassie walked over to him, and squeezing his hand ever so gently said, "I'll be fine." He seemed to hesitate, but eventually said, "Are you sure?" So, when Cassie nodded he too left, allowing the two friends to talk.

Beth was nervous she almost had the feeling of judgement even though she knew that she hadn't done anything wrong. Cassie began to collect the assorted mugs onto a tray that sat on the coffee table, and took a deep breath. She turned, and walked out of the room taking the tray with her. When she returned to the room in her face there was deep determination. The girl in front of her, the one who was once her best friend finally spoke, "Why did you come all of the way here?" That is when it dawned on her that perhaps she should have let her friend know that she was coming. Then again, she also knew that the more she communicated about her plan the more danger their other friend would be in. This was not a bomb that she had wanted to drop on Cassie right away though. So she settled for, "its spring break, and I did want to see you. Yes, there is news from back in Reseda, but that isn't the full reason why I wanted to come out here." Cassie examined her old friend. She could see that there was something that she was holding back. Beth had certain tells that most people would over look, but Cassie knew them all. Finally, she shook her head and realized that she wouldn't get anything out of this one until she was ready after all they'd been taught how to hide things, and keep secrets by the same people. So she sighed, "Ok, I will accept that for now. I do however want an explanation of what is really going on, and soon. Do you feel like going to a beach party? Its spring break here too, and so we are planning a bit a celebration that is what we were up to when you got here." Beth smiled, realizing that perhaps this trip wouldn't be too bad after all. Then she remembered, "I didn't think to bring my swimsuit." Cassie laughed, "Ok, so now we have an excuse for a girls shopping trip. I could use a new one, and I think the others wouldn't mind looking either."

Beth, who was normally not a nervous person, and typically was not considered shy found herself nervous about spending time with the other girls. She had never been an insecure person, but these people had not exactly been warm so far. Cassie on the other hand seemed to ignore that fact. This left Beth with no choice, but to watch as Cassie dialed each of the other girls, and made arrangements for their shopping trip. She called a girl named Diana first, then Laurel, Melanie, Susan, and Deborah. Beth was a little surprised that Cassie was inviting the fierce looking girl. She also noted that Cassie had she was sure purposefully not included Faye. Beth decided to ask about this, "Why would you invite Deborah on a fun, shopping trip, and not Faye?" Cassie realized then that perhaps they had not been very careful earlier, and she had forgotten just how observant her friend was. Letting out a sigh, Cassie replied, "Deborah is actually pretty nice once you gain her respect, and she is more fashion aware than you would think. Faye on the other hand while a leader, and someone that I know that I can trust if it really comes down too it is still Faye. You really have to let her come to you on her own terms. Don't worry! I know that earlier may not have left you with the best impression, but all them really are pretty great once you get to know them."

Before Beth knew it she found herself seated in the back seat of one of their cars with the blonde girl with emerald green eyes driving. Cassie sat in the passenger seat up front. That left Beth with little choice, but to take the one remaining space in the back seat beside the two girls with light brown hair that she had seen earlier. Just as it was beginning to feel awkward one of them turned to her, and gave her a small smile. The girls hazel eyes indicated that she understood that Beth felt awkward here, "I'm Laurel, and this is Melanie." Grateful that someone besides Cassie seemed to be reaching out, and open to her Beth finally allowed herself to relax a little as they drove to a mall out on the main land.


	4. Shopping And Frisbee, Fun!

Once they were at the mall the girls found their way very quickly to the swimsuit section of the nearest department store. All five girls walked in, and were met by the two other girls that Cassie had called. The strawberry blonde smiled, and reached out her hand to Beth, "I'm Susan and this is Deborah as you probably already realized." That made her feel a little more ready to begin a goodness knows how long shopping trip. Beth loved shopping as much as the next girl, but she got the feeling that these girls could probably spend forever picking out the perfect outfit or swim suit as the case may be.

The girls began browsing through bikinis and one pieces debating which ones would be worth trying on. Cassie automatically went to the one pieces, she had never had the confidence to try wearing something so revealing as a bikini. Beth on the other hand, whom had always been the more daring of the two went straight to the bikinis. As she perused the various colors and cuts she wondered if she could maybe even catch the attention of the beautiful ice sculpture guy that she had seen briefly earlier. She shook her head trying to clear all such thoughts from her head. It was so silly for her to think about that when had a girlfriend already. She thought about his interaction with the fierce girl, whom she now knew was named Deborah. Perhaps she thought Deborah was his girlfriend. As she thought about that she came across a gorgeous red bikini in the French style. She held it up and called to Cassie, "What do you think?" She watched as her best friend furrowed her eye brows together in thought. Finally she responded, "Beth I wouldn't if I was you." Beth just arched her eye brow up in surprise at her friend. Cassie had always told her that she looked great in bold colors, especially red. Finally, she got her reason. An unexpected ally explained, "Red, is Faye's signature color. She doesn't like it when others where it. She sort of made an exception for the Fire and Ice dance, because she didn't really get another choice. On a normal day though she wouldn't be so kind." Beth nodded her acknowledgment to the dark haired girl, and went back to looking. She picked up a gorgeous green, an orange, and an aqua colored one that she thought might look alright on her.

Cassie who was still browsing through one pieces with no luck, not seeing anything that she liked. It all felt so Grandma to her. On the other hand though, she had no desire to look slutty and show off too much skin either. She finally let out a frustrated sigh. Susan whom had overheard suddenly spun her around, "Cassie, when are you going to quit being such a prude? Just because you're sexy and love to show off what you have, doesn't mean that you have to be slutty, and say sleep with the whole football team!" That just earned Susan a questioning look from Cassie as the other girl seemed to consider this. The other girl took that as permission to try and get Cassie to see her point. Susan grabbed a soft powder blue bikini cut a little high, and a top to match. Then, she grabbed one that was a little more conventional in silver, and handed both of them to Cassie who took them reluctantly. Susan gave her a wink, "As your beauty consultant I am telling you that you'll look great. Besides, you are no longer a single, shy little wall flower. I mean it you need to dress a little sexy once in a while. Keep things interesting, and give him something to look at. Try them both on either one would be great." Melanie and Laurel who came over to look at them rolled their eyes at Susan's comment. Melanie cautioned, "Don't let her push you into something that you're not comfortable with. If you try it on and don't feel comfortable or like it, then we'll keep going until you find something that you do like." Beth whom couldn't help overhearing the exchange between Susan and Cassie, and now Melanie and Cassie turned to see what the bikinis looked like. What she saw stunned her. The strawberry blonde had somehow managed to find two absolutely to die for swimsuits for her friend. Nervously she turned to where Susan stood now once more browsing the bikinis. Beth took a deep breath, "Susan, what do you think of these?" The blonde turned to Beth, and surveyed the two bikinis that she held in opposite hands. One was the green and the other was the aqua. Susan tapped a well-manicured nail on her chin in thought. Finally she replied, "I don't care for aqua with your skin. The green would be alright." Then, Beth switched out the aqua for the orange color. Susan smiled, "I am not a fan of orange with mocha or tan skin. I on the other hand love it, and wear a ton of it." That said Susan quickly continued, "What size do you wear?" Beth told the blonde her size and watched as the girl delved in. Susan swapped the orange out of Beth's hands, and replaced it with a black one in the same style."

Each girl went to the fitting room with at least one to try on. Laurel found a purple one piece that she wanted to make sure fit her right. Melanie brought a baby pink one piece, and too everyone's surprise a bikini in the same color. Even Deborah found a yellow bikini that was the color of Citrine her favorite stone. Cassie very nervously put on the blue bikini that Susan had picked out. She stepped out of the changing stall after a couple of deep breaths for the rest of the girls to let her know what they thought. She looked at Deborah who looked stunning in the pretty yellow. The orange suited Susan's fair skin and strawberry blond hear to perfection, and the cut showed off her curves to perfection. Cassie nervously waited for the other girls to give their opinion. The first voice she heard was Diana's, "It looks beautiful on you Cassie, blue always does." Melanie nodded, "Only if you're able to be comfortable." Laurel chuckled, "I think Adam's going to have a heart attack when he sees her in that." Susan joined in Laurel's laughter, "At least then he'll die happy." Cassie looked over at Deborah and saw worry creep into the biker girl's eyes. Cassie knew where that worry was coming from, but, she couldn't let herself think about that. Nick would find someone soon enough, she hoped.

Beth finally got up the courage to open up her door and step out allowing them to see her in the bikini that Susan had selected. What she saw almost made her turn around, and go back into the stall. Every single one of those girls was exquisite, they had figures that were trim, and toned. Even Susan, who was a little bigger than the other girls was trim and neat. She could easily have been Aphrodite herself. Come to think of it she thought they all looked like they could be goddesses, even Cassie. The girls seemed to have sensed that she had emerged, and turned to look at her collectively. Cassie smiled, "You did it again Susan." Beth quirked her eye brow at the group in question. Finally, Diana explained, "When Cassie first got here she was great, but new to our ways, and no one had ever really taught her certain things. When homecoming came Susan did her make up, and then taught her how to do it herself. She also helps most us with wardrobe and outfit selection. That is what Cassie meant" Beth looked back over at her friend who just nodded. Then, Cassie asked shyly, "What do you think of the one that Susan picked for me?" Now that was the girl that Beth knew. She could see that Susan had picked well for Cassie. It was in fact perfect for her. Beth smiled warmly, "It looks great. She picked a great one for you. The color is perfect too. What I want to know is why people seemed to think that Adam would have a heart attack about someone's bathing suit?" The rest of the girls even Diana cracked up laughing. Finally, Laurel regained some control, "You mean you don't know? Come on, Cassie! There really is such a thing as too much modesty!" That was when it hit Beth like a ton of bricks. She had missed so much in her best friend's life in such a short time. The reason why Adam had stayed when the others left, the reason for his concern was because they were a couple. Diana seeing the other girl's sudden discomfort came over to where Beth stood, and placed an arm around her shoulder. Finally she whispered, "Some things you just don't put in letters. Sometime later down the road you can ask Cassie to tell you their story. It really is one for the ages."

Meanwhile, the guys of Crow Haven Road had begun a game of Frisbee down on the beach as they waited for time to get a little bit closer. Adam ran and caught it right as it was about to go out into the waves getting his shoes just a little wet. He threw it where Chris stood by his twin brother. The older of the two caught it easily, and asked, "Adam has Cassie ever talked about that chick?" Adam nodded, "A little bit here and there. She was Cassie's best friend before she moved here. She was sort of like Cassie's bold side. You know kind of braver, more outgoing person with similar interests, and likes. Obviously they are very different in appearances. Her mannerisms though, they remind me a lot of Cassie when I first met her though. I have to wonder if who made her a little uneasy." That got Nick's attention, "Naww, I doubt that. Deb said that they were all going shopping for new swim suits." That decisively ended the conversation, and the guys went back to their game, until it was time to bring down the ice chest.


	5. Party Time!

As night began to settle the guys brought ice chest down to the beach, and each member contributed to its drinking contents, some alcoholic and some not. There were nuts, carrot sticks, and celery with peanut butter, chips, cookies, and brownies. It was a perfect spread. The Henderson brothers scavenged for wood while Nick and Adam set up the fire pit. Tonight was about fun and maybe a little bit of fortune telling. The members of the Club sat in their usual places, and Beth again got a feeling of order even though this was a party. Once all of the set up was complete Beth watched as the red haired guy, Adam, came over to sit by Cassie. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, then leaned in giving her a kiss on the cheek. That was when Beth realized that everyone was taking their seats. So, she moved to take a spot by Cassie. Finally, Cassie spoke up, "She has figured out some of our names, but still I think formal introductions may be needed." Cassie started on her left, "This is Adam Conant, Diana Meade, Laurel Quincey, Melanie Glasser, Faye Chamberlin, Nick and Deborah Armstrong, Susan Whittier, Chris and Doug Henderson, and Sean Dulaney." Faye smiled her slow, lazy smile, "You are in the presence of the descendants of the founders of this town. Does that scare you?" Beth looked at the tall girl, "No! Why should it scare me?" That led to eye rolls from her friends. They were so used to people just knowing that they should be afraid of them. Finally, Laurel spoke up, "You have no reason to be. Don't worry! Faye just likes to scare people, and the old stories help her do it, very well!

After that the party got started. The group settled in and started a walnut popping game. Cassie leaned over to explain, "You toss a walnut into the fire and say two names. If it pops then they are meant to be together." Beth was intrigued, so she decided that she would take a whack at it. She took a walnut in her hand, "Cassie and Adam." The tall brunette watched in awe as it proceeded to pop as it entered the flames. Cassie watched as the game went on just enjoying this quiet moment with her friends. There had been far too few of these since she'd come to New Salem in her opinion. She watched as Susan tossed one into the fire, "Doug and Deb." Cassie smiled as she saw the nut pop again as it entered the flame. She had wondered if perhaps something was starting to happen there, and it looked like she was right. Then, Beth turned her attention to the beautiful guy whose name she now knew was Nick. Cassie's eyes followed her friend's gaze, and she thought perhaps Nick was about to get a pleasant surprise. Others proceeded to add still more nuts to the fire. That game got old after a while and the group moved towards the snack spread which was laid out on the top of one of the ice chest.

Once everyone had gotten their snacks they sat down once more comfortably. Cassie was pleased to quickly see that Sean and Chris engaged Beth in a conversation about the lasted band that they were listening too. They were debating the finer points of Survivor versus Queen when Cassie noticed that Nick too was looking their direction. Hmmm…this just might get interesting Cassie thought to herself. Once everyone had eaten, Doug cried out, "last one in is going to get dunked. The guys stripped off their shirts and the girls took off their shorts and shirts revealing the new swim suits that they had purchased that afternoon.

Adam Conant was stunned to see what his girlfriend was wearing. Cassie was wearing a stunning, but way too high cut bikini in soft blue. She looked like a goddess to Adam standing there, of course he knew that she was gorgeous, but this was something else. He had never thought that he would see her in a bikini. He had known to an extent what he was getting when he, and Cassie had become a couple not just emotionally and mentally, but physically. There had been few mysteries there since he had met her in a swim suit, and had been struck by her beauty in spite of Cassie's best efforts to hide in a rather plain one piece. She had taken his breath away then, and she still could even now after all this time, and it wouldn't have mattered what she was wearing. It would seem though that she no longer felt that she needed to hide her beauty, and part of him was thrilled, and the other worried. He swept up one of the towels and quickly pulled it around her to cover her up realizing that others could see her like that too! Cassie laughed, seeing his reaction, "What? Do you not like what you see?" A wry smile came to Adam's lips, "Quite the opposite actually, I very much like what I see. I know how beautiful you are both inside and out. I just never thought that I'd see the day when you would be comfortable with showing off your body like that. I like it, but what I don't like is the idea of other guys seeing so much of your beauty." Cassie blushed, "I guess then you can't let me out of your sight. Can you?" Adam laughed suddenly realizing that, that was the point of the bikini. It was meant to keep him with her for the evening, and to give him something to look at. He let the towel drop from Cassie and the two of them ran into the water, and started splashing each other.

Beth was running from Chris Henderson who had chased her into the water, and in spite of herself she found that she was relaxing, and having a fun time. As he got close he started splashing him with water, which turned out to be a mistake as he continued to move closer, and picked her up and tossed her further into the water. She was soon met out there by Doug, and Deborah as Chris came to her side. Doug grinned his mad grin, "Hey, are you guys up for a game of Chicken? It'll be me and Deb against the two of you. Anyone else can join in."

Beth found that Chris was fun to hang out with and easy to talk too. She was glad to find that in spite of her first impressions of the group she may be able to make new friends in these people. Maybe she would even find a boyfriend who was a little better caliber than the scum and posers that went to her school in Reseda. Doug and Deb started to get the upper hand on them, and so she started to splash water at them hoping to at least make it more likely to be an even game. In the end though she and Chris both ended up falling into the water.

Nick Armstrong stood apart as he had at first during Circle meetings. He too had been shocked by Cassie's swim suit selection, but he wasn't going to complain. He watched the exchange between Cassie and her boyfriend with sadness, as he realized that what Cassie was wearing was not for him. Nick observed as the towel fell away at last and Cassie ran into the water Conant going after her. His gaze moved, and he took in the newest person to be allowed even part way into their world. Beth was pretty, but not in Cassie's league. It surprised him then that the Henderson brothers had taken to her too. Then again, that might not have so much to do with her looks as her personality. He watched as Beth took a go at splashing Deb and Doug as they played a game of Chicken. That was such a Cassie type of thing to do. Perhaps Adam was right, maybe she was a slightly more outgoing, bolder version of Cassie. Nick's attention turned yet again to the beauty who held his heart. She was running towards the secluded spot where he had caught her the night they were here to celebrate Conant and his birthdays. He quickly ran off in that direction.

When Nick got there he was pleased. Conant had taken the slightly longer route, and that gave Nick some time to be alone with a very hot looking Cassie. He snuck up behind her and caught her by her hips, and pulled her to him. He began to tickle her sides making her squirm and giggle. Cassie began to splash water at him, and her warm smile filled his heart with memories of their brief time together. It also filled him with memories of the last time they were here, and he had thought that just maybe she was starting to be interested in him. That was when he tipped her head up just a bit from under her chin with just two of his fingers. He looked into Cassie's eyes and whispered, "You know that you don't ever have to stay if you ever don't want too. You do have options." That was when Adam found them. Adam's gaze was sharp and intense. He looked the other guy up and down, and it was not a friendly look by any stretch of the imagination. His eyes were like silver lightning, like they always did whenever he was getting protective and territorial where she was concerned.

Adam thought about punching Armstrong for even approaching her like that. Then, he decided to instead take Cassie in his arms and carry her back to her where the towels were being kept. He wrapped up her up and helped her to dry off. He lifted Cassie's head just slightly and said, "I swear you are going to be the death of me. I love you so much and can't stand the thought of losing you. Please, don't ever leave me." A soft gentle kiss on his lips was Cassie's answer, as she nodded her agreement. Then, he watched as Cassie pulled the shorts on and her top back on over her bikini. They sat there just the two of them for a moment watching the others horse around. Chris, Beth, Deb, and Doug had begun another game of Chicken and Melanie, Laurel, Diana, and Sean were in some game of chase as the girls tried to stay away from Sean, who was trying to catch one of them. It was obvious though that it was a game as everyone was smiling including Sean.

As the group closed up their evening, and gathered their things Chris decided now was as good a time as any. He had missed his chance with Cassie by not acting while she was still single and he wasn't about to let that happen again. He approached Beth as she went to catch up with Cassie and Adam, "Hey! You're pretty cool. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime. You know like a date. He was looking at the ground as he said this, unsure if a girl this cool would want to spend time with him in that way." Beth grinned, "Sure that might be fun. When?" Chris smiled, "How about tomorrow evening?" Beth nodded her agreement. She hadn't initially found herself drawn to Chris, but as they had talked and played this evening she had found that they had somethings in common. Now she'd need Cassie's help preparing.

 **A/N: Thank you to ilovebotdf111( and Keotak1 for reviewing so far. Thank you, also to anyone else who has been reading thus far. I appreciate. I hope that you guys continue to enjoy this story as it unfolds. I am planning pairing some are starting to form, as well as more drama. Stay tuned and as always please read and review! I love them and take the time to read all of them. If you have suggestions I'm open. Who knows you just might see some of them!**


	6. Beth Settles In!

The trio made their way up the beach and from there up the path to number 12. Beth felt her earlier feeling of unease return, as she noticed that the couple had lapsed into silence. They reached the bluff by Cassie's house and her friend gestured for her to go ahead of her into the house. Beth knew her friend well enough to know that she wanted privacy at the moment. She assumed that meant that Cassie wanted to be able to say goodbye properly to her boyfriend without an audience. Boyfriend, the idea that Cassie now had a boyfriend still shocked Beth. It wasn't that Cassie wasn't worthy of having one-nor was is that Cassie couldn't have had one if she had wanted back in Reseda. Her friend was just way too shy to show the appropriate amount of interest to let a guy know that she might be interested. She had also been hurt too much by guys to really want to go there or so she had thought. Beth thought back to their years spent growing up together back in California. Cassie had never been rude, but when it came to guys, even Miriam and Clover's brothers she could barely be counted on to say more than: Hi, Bye, and please and thank you for passing things at the meal table. Beth shook her head wondering what had changed so much with her best friend.

As she thought about what may have been the catalyst for such changes in the girl she had grown up next too, Beth made her way slowly through the house, and settled into one of the overstuff chairs. It had been an emotionally exhausting day, and she slowly drifted off to sleep. The comfort of the chair helping ease the tensions within her body somehow.

Cassie Blake could feel his eyes on her as her best friend entered the old home. She had known that she couldn't avoid it forever. She took in a deep breath as Adam said, "How are you handling having her here?" Cassie let her breath out slowly before finally replying, "It just feels weird, well not weird, but different. I'm not really sure how I feel if I'm to be completely honest." He nodded as he realized that his girlfriend was just now having the time to really process everything. There was a beat before Cassie continued, "I know that she misses me, so probably do Miriam and Clover, but for her to fly all the way cross country I just wasn't ready for that. How are we going to handle this Adam? I mean she knows literally nothing about my life here, because so much of it is tied up in the Circle, in things that I can't talk about." He nodded, "I know that this had to have been a shock, but I think that you've handled it well. You've managed to pull it off tonight in front of her as though we are any normal group of friends, and as far as she needs to be concerned that is exactly what we are. Don't worry about too much, ok?" Then, slowly he reach out and taking his hands to her elbows he slowly drew her towards him. It happened with such tenderness, and love that Cassie almost didn't know that she was moving until suddenly he was embracing her completely. He let her stay there burying her face into his shoulder, something that he had found she liked to do when she felt emotionally vulnerable, and afraid. Without forcing her to move her head he led her out to the granite out crop where they had sat that night after the skull ceremony in Diana's garage had gone wrong. The place where they had once spilled blood swearing by the powers that they wouldn't betray Diana by being together in any way. He slowly set both of them down, and breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't be more grateful that when all of the dust settled, and the truth about their one night together, and how they had met came out Diana had realized how important they were for each other. He couldn't be more grateful for Diana's willingness to eventually release them from their oath by giving them her blessing to be together.

After a time Cassie lifted her head from its current position, and smiled. Adam always seemed to know exactly what she needed. Lifting her head just a bit she gave him a gentle, sweet kiss. She knew that she needed to get inside soon, and thankfully he knew it too. Slowly rising from where she sat Cassie was grateful that now was not one of those times where he took one sweet kiss as an invitation for a make out session.

Once Cassie entered the house she swiftly made her way through the kitchen, and too the living area where she found Beth sound asleep. She smiled glad that her friend was able to sleep here. Her mind went back to her own first few nights here, and how she had struggled to find sleep. The first night she had been partially awake when her Mother and Grandmother had come to check on her speaking in hushed tones about the prophecy that was the basis of Cassie's being brought back here. It had also been part of the reason why Mrs. Blake had fled her childhood home to go all the way to California.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, and bring herself back to the present she placed a hand on the sleeping girl's shoulders. She remembered how deep a sleeper Beth could be, so she spoke while shaking the other girl gently so as not to hurt her, "Hey! Wake up! I'll show you to your room." Beth's eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking away the grogginess of sleep. Cassie picked up her friends bag, which no doubt was packed as full as possible, and taking it onto her shoulder led her up the stairs to a second floor room next to her own. She dumped the bag on the floor next to the dresser, which was done in the same style as her own. Beth soon found her friend turning to face her.

Beth didn't know why, but she was a little nervous. She knew that Cassie was aware that she had been holding back something earlier. The question that came from her friend was not the one that she had expected though, "So, how did you like your first party here in New Salem?" Beth let out a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding. There was a beat, and then she responded, "I enjoyed it a lot. Your friends are great. I have to admit they're all a little intimidating to look at initially, but once you get passed all of that they really are a fun group." Cassie smiled at this having hoped for that to be the case. Beth nodded, "That wasn't just for your benefit. They really are. Thank you, for insisting that I give them another chance, giving me the time and space to get to know them on my terms. I was pleased that some of them made the first effort. They seem to be able to do what you can. You know, automatically knowing how to comfort or intimidate someone." That took Cassie a little bit aback. She hadn't realized that she came off that way at all. Then again, perhaps it was something that she did without even knowing it. She thought back to numerous times over the years where her shyness had kept her from really being a part of things. Had people seen that as her trying to keep them at a distance? Then, she thought about the numerous time when she had leaned on, other members of the Club. She also found herself bringing to mind a number of times that she herself had been the peace maker, and comforter, healer for the others. The things that she had been willing to and had given up, and done for the good of the group. The same could have been said for her time in California. Yes, she had leaned on them, and they in turn had turned to her when they needed comfort and support. It was a two way street, and it always would be.

Beth had seen her friend go into one of her moments as they sometimes referred to them. She waved a hand in the other girls face, "Earth to Cassie, Come in Cassie!" The shorter girl shook her head and seemed to come back to the present moment. Cassie smiled, "Sorry about that." Beth just shook her head. She was used to it still after all of this time. Finally, she said, "Chris asked if I'd go out with him tomorrow night. Well, I guess it is actually tonight she said having realized that it was probably after midnight." Cassie smiled she liked Chris and he was a good guy in spite of her initial impression of the Henderson brothers. She had no doubt that her friend was in for a fun and adventurous evening. Thinking on her feet Cassie decided, "I'll call the girls in the morning and we'll help you get ready for your date, and trust me you want their help. Susan can do things with make-up that will leave you speechless, heck they'd leave Miriam speechless. Between the whole lots of us, you will be ready in no time. As for now, I think it's time that we got some rest. We can go to breakfast just the two of us once we're both up and ready." The girls went to get ready for bed with those being the last word spoken.

Cassie fell asleep thinking about what the news from Reseda might be. She had assumed that no news was good news and that everything was fine. The way that Beth had said it, however, led her to assume that the news was not good. The question was just how bad it was, and which one of her friends was involved or perhaps it was all of them. With those thoughts clouding her mind she drifted off into what was her first restless sleep in a while.

She was running only she was not on the beach or on the winding roads of New Salem, Massachusetts. As she turned a corner she found herself in a familiar ally way that lead to a commercial area near Cassie's home in California. Only this time the site was not comforting, and familiar. Someone was chasing her and she could not tell who. She knew somehow that she was about to be caught, and started towards where you could hop a wall, and go into where there were a series of cafes and shops. A hand reached out as she was about to get her foot hold, and pulled her back. She fell hard, but it didn't hurt her not in the least. She had endured worse. Just as she was about to see who it was Cassie was woken up with a start. She listened for a minute, and determined that the sound was something tapping at her bedroom window. Looking around for a moment she realized that she was safe, she was where she would always be strongest in her home, here in New Salem. She made her way over to the window and looked down. There under her window stood Adam the moonlight shining through his hair that was all of the colors of a New England Autumn. She smiled realizing that the connection that they shared had woken him up knowing that she needed him, and drawn him here. She could see that he had left hurriedly as his hair was sticking up slightly in places. As their bond had continued to strengthen it took little to no effort for them to sense when each other was needed, and often their thoughts, and feelings were in sink. He always seemed to know what she needed, and vice versa.

She nodded to him and went down to let him in through the kitchen. He followed her up quietly knowing that they needed to be respectful of the fact that both her mom, and Beth were asleep. They returned to Cassie's room, and just laid there Adam massaging soothing circles over her back and shoulders to release the tension that her dreams had brought. He knew that Cassie had a track record of true dreams and for that reason they bothered her more than they would a normal person, or even the average witch in the Circle. The one dream that hadn't come true, he was convinced might still come true yet! Slowly Cassie's body yielded to his ministrations, and her muscles relaxed. That done Adam let his hands slide down to her hips, which was his favorite place to hold her if they were able to be alone like this, not that he'd tell anyone that. Ultimately, he really just needed to be able to be touching her in some way. It helped to reassure him that this was real, that she was there with him safely, and his to love and care for. After all this time he still found comfort from that, and it had also become a way for him to draw strength, and comfort from her. He had settled for the occasional look, and eye contact when they weren't able to be together, but now he couldn't stand to be apart from her. He needed this as much as she did, he knew that as sure as he knew anything else.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for Reading and Reviewing! I appreciate it. You'll see more pairings and find out a little about what is going on in California next chapter!**


	7. The Morning After!

Morning came all too soon and as the light started to break through the drapes on Cassie's window Adam mourned the fact that he would need to leave before the others woke up. He knew that he was the first one to wake up, because, there was no smell of coffee letting him know that Cassie's Mother wasn't up yet. Adam leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Cassie's cheek, careful not to wake her. Then, he quietly made his way down the stairs trying not to wake anyone up. He knew that Mrs. Blake would not be too happy to learn that he had come back late last night, and stayed regardless of the circumstances. Thinking that he had succeeded in not waking up either Beth or Cassie's mom, not to mention Cassie herself he turned to go to the kitchen, and from there out the door. He was wrong though!

Beth had woken up early excited to get to spend the morning with her friend, and a little nervous about what was to come that evening. She was sitting at the work table drinking a little bit of orange juice and eating a banana. Cassie had always been one to sleep in so she knew that it would be a while until they ate breakfast, which would undoubtedly turn out to be more of a brunch. When she heard someone coming down the stairs she had been expecting maybe Mrs. Blake, but was instead surprised to see Adam! She looked up at him and made a coughing noise to indicate that she was present. That was enough to draw his attention, and she gestured for him to sit down.

Adam Conant wasn't sure why Beth would want to talk to him, but he had a feeling that the conversation was not about to be pleasant. He was right! Beth cleared her throat again and began, "I'm a little surprised that you are still here. I was under the impression that you had gone home." He nodded, "I had gone home. Cassie had a bad dream and called me. She just needed someone to calm and comfort her. She was real shaken up. So, I came, and eventually we both fell asleep." Beth got the feeling that he was being mostly honest, but not totally. She took a breath and then continued, "I just don't want to see her get hurt. As far as I know you're the first guy that she opened up too. She's used to guys hurting her, leaving her, mistreating her. It's why she really was kind of coldly polite at best to the guys around her. Most of them just end up disappointing her, starting with her father. Then, continuing with some of our brothers, and their teasing. I don't want you to be another one to add to that list. I can see it in the way she is with you already. Adam, you have the power to really hurt her. Cassie gave you her heart, treat it with care. If you use her, hurt her, and leave her. I will personally hunt you down, kill you, and make it look like an accident. Are we clear? " Something in the tall brunette girls eyes told Adam that she was serious. He nodded solemnly, "I swear that is one thing you don't need to worry about. Cassie holds mine too! Beth studied him looking for any sign of deception and was pleased to find none. She nodded and allowed to him to go on his way.

Cassie Blake woke up and looked over at her clock. It was late and she felt bad. She quickly got ready settling on a pair of fitted jeans and a soft silk blouse in pale blue. She pulled her hair up simply in a ballerina bun, and quickly did her make-up the way that Susan had taught her. She smiled at her reflection, and headed down to the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee and sat down at the table as she waited for it to be ready. She smiled seeing her friend already there. Beth had settled for putting on a pair of her tightest jeans, and a blouse in a green that was currently on trend. The girls sat in peaceful silence, while they waited for the coffee pot to finish. Cassie swiftly made up a mug for herself and one for her friend. Each cup was made just the way the girl took it.

Cassie took a seat and her mind flew back to her life in Reseda. She had loved her life for most part. There were things though that her friends here didn't know about. It was the reason that she glossed over it usually whenever Adam, Diana, or anyone else asked anything about it. She didn't think that they needed to know. Things had been great really, and just like she had described to Adam when they had first started dating, until the previous spring. The girls had begun to receive notes threatening them, and strange gifts/pranks. It had all started after Miriam was approached by the Captain of the school's soccer team to go to the spring dance. Her friend had refused on the grounds that he had a girlfriend. That apparently hadn't mattered though. Suddenly, after that their entire crew had been walking targets. They tried to keep their distance, heads down, and noses clean, but it didn't stop. Then Sarah, the girlfriend of the soccer team's captain, Scott was found dead by Cassie in the locker room. Things got worse after that, and there went their prime suspect as to who was tormenting them.

Finally, Cassie broke the silence, "Beth I know that you guys missed me, but what is going on? Where the others if that is all this trip was about? You said there was news? I got the feeling that it wasn't good." Cassie finally ran out of steam. Taking a sip of her coffee she waited for the other girl to respond. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Cassie Beth replied, "It has to do with Clover, and everything that started before you left." Cassie nodded not happy to be having to cover this ground of conversation. Beth continued, "Clover got a call late one night at Miriam's house, and said that she had to go. We all just assumed that she was going to go back home. You know how she can be when she gets scared." Again Cassie nodded seeing where this was going. It reminded her of her dream just the night before. She listened as the words she knew were coming came forward, "Cassie, Clover never made it home. The babysitter ended up staying all night with Lilly Deborah." Cassie was in shock. When she had left her life in California she had left behind not only her friends, but, her beloved God-daughter. When Clover had unexpectedly become pregnant with a little girl, she had named Cassie as God-mother. Hence there was a flower name and a prophetess name in the little girl's name. Mrs. Blake had insisted on that seeing as how the little girl would be a part of their lives and family. Finally, Cassie shook herself awake realizing that her friend was waiting for her answer, " You guys think this has to do with the person who was sending us all those notes, and pulling those pranks on us?" Beth nodded, "I'm not sure pranks is the right word for them, but I see how it would be hard to find a word for things like receiving a necklace made of human teeth, seeing a dissected fetal pig hanging in you locker, etc." The girls sat in silence for a moment. Again it was Cassie that broke it, "You want me to come back to help find them, don't you?" Again Beth nodded, "I know it's a lot to ask of you. You have a nice new life here. You have friends, a new home, and you have Adam. Most of all you don't have to wake up each morning anymore and face the reality of that psycho being somewhere, watching you!" Cassie felt guilty. She had done a good job building a wall in between her new and old life. Her dream last night though confirmed what Beth had said though. She had a feeling that it wasn't her in that dream suddenly, it had been Clover!

Cassie rose from her seat and refilled her coffee. She sat back down, and turned to her friend, "Fine, I will go back tomorrow with you, but I need you to handle the flight. I don't have the money to do that right now. We also need to let the others know what is going on. There will be too many questions if I suddenly go back, and don't tell them what is going on. My other condition is that there will be no gripping when I leave to come back." Beth nodded, "fine." Both girls finished their coffee in silence and then Cassie suggested, "Let's go and get a decent breakfast, my treat." The two girls got up and made their way to the white rabbit that was parked in back of Cassie's home, and with that they made their way into town.

The two friends enjoyed a pleasant and uneventful breakfast at Perko's Koffee Kup! They ran into Portia Bainbridge who simply nodded her acknowledgement, and left. There had been an uneasy truce between the girls since the night of the winter dance. There was little left to talk about. Finally, Beth broke the pleasant silence, "Do you think that maybe your mom would consider letting me transfer, and stay on with you once we get this whole thing settled." Cassie considered it for a bit, "Yeah, I think that she would. How long do you expect it to take?" Finally, Beth said, "Not long! Adam said that you had a bad dream last night. You haven't had night terrors for a while. I remember when you had them before. You're dreams tend to be true. You might know where she is or who did this too her?" Cassie knew her friend was asking, because the cops probably hadn't bothered with looking for the petite blonde very thoroughly. Finally, she said, "Where she is, yes. I do not know who took her tough."

The girls eventually made their way to the car, and from there they made their way back to Cassie's home out on Crow Haven Road. Once they were there Cassie used the phone to call the members of the Club, and asked them all, "We need to meet at the beach in 15." There were no questions everyone seemed to know that they needed to save their questions for later, and Cassie was grateful for that. That done Cassie and Beth made their way to the beach to wait for everyone to get there.


	8. Cassie Comes Clean!

Beth Freeman, followed her best friend, at a slight distance and hid on the bluff above the beach where she could see that the others had gathered. Cassie had wanted her to wait, and that was something that Beth wasn't so willing to do. Instead she contented herself with listening in as the group, which had assembled on the beach held its meeting. Finding an old birch tree she climbed up and hid within its branches looking down on the beach.

Cassie Blake looked around the assembled group everyone was present, but Faye and it caused her to roll her eyes. The rest of the group sat somewhat peacefully as they waited. Well, Deborah and Doug were arm wrestling, but that was peaceful for them. Finally, after almost half an hour Diana said, "I think that we may as well get started." Cassie nodded and took a deep breathe. She hated that once more she was having to open up about personal things in front of the Circle. Cassie was not comfortable at all with what she was about to do, but she had been left with no choice, "It has to do with what happened back in California" her voice dropped in tone and pitch showing her sadness and discomfort, "and why Beth came out here to get me to come back." She paused and waited for any reactions and sure enough it started with Adam and Nick, and soon she could her everyone's voices joining. "There is no way you're going back there by yourself", that was from Adam. Nick's response was just as blunt, "You'll go back there over my dead body." Diana, Laurel and Melanie, were adding their agreement. There were guffaws from the Henderson brothers and Sean saying, "Are you kidding me?"

Cassie raised her hand asking for silence. This was not going to be an easy conversation. Finally, Cassie saw that everyone had quieted, "I wouldn't even consider it if the circumstances were any different. I am not thrilled to be going back to Reseda under these circumstances. I'd much rather have been going back for college or just to visit for a week, trust me when I say that." There was very obviously a bad taste in her mouth and the rest of the Circle could see it in Cassie's facial expression. Finally, she took a calming breathe and continued, "It started last spring when our friend Miriam got asked to the spring dance by the captain of the soccer team. Unfortunately, for his girlfriend, the guy was a cheating scumbag. Miriam declined, and for that very reason. After that our group sort of became walking targets for someone who can make Faye seem like the Fairy Godmother." This led to snickers from a few of the group members notably Chris, Laurel, and Melanie. As Diana's cool, clear green eyes met Cassie's she realized that she had made her point. Cassie just shook her head and went on. "This is someone whose idea of sending us messages and pranks is dissecting a fetal pig, and putting it in someone's locker along with threatening notes. Any ways it only ever continued to escalate no matter what we did. At one point we thought that we knew who it was, but then I found our prime suspect dead in the girl's locker room. Any ways, they finally made good on one of their threats. Our friend Clover is missing. Beth came out here to get me to help them find her!" There was a pause as the various members of the Circle processed what Cassie had shared. Adam looked over at Cassie, and put an arm around her shoulders hoping to give her some sense of comfort. Then he asked, "There is more to this isn't there?" Cassie at this point could only nod. You'll have to tell us, "I had another dream and it was like I was back in my old neighborhood. I was running from someone and I can't be sure who. I was about to be caught, and so I turned to go down an alley to where you can hop a wall, and go into the commercial area. As I went to get my foothold I was grabbed from behind, and fell hard. That was when I woke up."

Beth was stunned Cassie spoke as if Faye was remotely comparable to the sick he/she/it/bitch that had spent the last year tormenting members of their group of friends. Yes, she realized that every school and town had its share of mean girls. That did nothing to help her understand though why Cassie would pick that as imagery to help her explain to her friends the severity of situation at hand. Then she realized that after that Adam had seemed to know that there was more, and everyone present seemed to know about Cassie's dreams, and the strange sense déjà vu that seemed to come with them. These people seemed to trust Cassie's dreams just as Beth did. Though, she got the feeling that the others had a different understanding of those dreams.

It was at this point in meeting when Faye Chamberlin finally decided to grace the group with her presence. The silence was only broken when finally, Diana spoke up, "So how long will you have to be gone?" Cassie shook her head, "Hopefully not long. I should be able to be back by the end of break maybe missing one day of school." That seemed to satisfy Diana who just nodded. That done all eyes turned to Faye as it was poor form for a leader to come in so late to a meeting. It didn't faze Faye in the slightest though, she simply rolled her eyes, and asked "What did I miss?" It was Deborah who swiftly caught her up though saying, "Apparently Cassie's friend is here to try and get her to go back to California to help find another one of their friends, because some psycho had been messing with them since last spring." Faye's lazy smile slowly spread across her face, her eyes locked on to Cassie's, "So you step down as leader?" Cassie shrank back slightly at the look in the taller girls eyes. Adam didn't hesitate though, "No she doesn't step down as leader. There is no reason she should have too, and she will be coming back!" That was directed not just at Faye as Cassie felt a pointed look being tossed at her by her boyfriend. Cassie looked over at him and she saw the same stubbornness, the same power radiating from his blue-grey gaze that she did when he stared after Logan and Jordan on the beach at Cape Cod. The same look that she saw that day on the bluff after the skull ceremony went wrong. The same one she'd seen, when he had demanded that she wait, and then demanded the truth from her about why she didn't want people to know that they'd met, and why she'd taken to avoiding him. Finally, Adam spoke, "she'll be coming back and coming back safely, because she won't be going alone. "Diana looked over at Adam and Cassie knew that they were telegraphing things over her head. Then she watched as her best friend in New Salem nodded, "What Adam means is that we'll be going with you." Cassie stared as Laurel and Melanie nodded, and Nick, and finally Deborah and Susan. Faye just rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of it all, "Fine I always wanted to see LA." Faye, then couldn't help it she cast one last look at Cassie, "How much does she know?" Cassie knew just who Faye meant. The taller girl was trying to infer that Cassie may have told the other girls in California about the Circle. "They all know about my night terrors. Mom and I didn't have much choice after I kept Beth up for multiple nights in a row. It's a hazard of them having grown up with me. Other than that they know nothing." The other girl looked skeptical, but Adam pulled Cassie closer to him stepping partially in front of her. His voice was steady, clear and not to be argued with, "It sounds like we all have arrangements to make and bags to pack. Cassie nodded, "Beth and I were planning on flying out on an early plane tomorrow you lot will have to come with us in the morning. I also want Diana, Laurel, Melanie, Susan, and Deborah to help out with getting Beth ready apparently she and Chris are going out somewhere tonight." There were whoops from Sean and Doug at this announcement. Deborah bagged off, "I have to go and get ready myself." Cassie smiled looking over the biker girl. Yeah, Cassie was definitely right about what was happening there! Faye shot one last venomous gaze at the couple before she turned to leave the meeting.

Beth realized then that the members of the group assembled bellow would soon be leaving and that she had better be back at the house when many of them come up here. She quickly climbed her way back down the tree and landed softly on her feet. Turning around she quickly went back to the house and pretended to be settled on the steps waiting for them. The mocha skinned beauty soon found though that she had bit off more than she could chew!

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love the reviews. I know that this one is short, but promise there is a method to this madness. I trust that you are starting to see one of the other pairs that I'm forming. It's one that I wish they had developed in the books.**


	9. Date Day

Beth watched as the girls slowly made their way back up the bluff to the house at number 12. It was clear that their minds were elsewhere as the girls reached the place where Beth sat. She rose up, and followed them into Cassie's bedroom. The girls gathered a few items that were necessities, and walked over to the room that Cassie had given Beth to use. Susan began setting out a variety of cosmetics out for working on her appearance, while Melanie plugged in a curling iron, and a straightener. Laurel who appeared to be the herbalist of the group went to run a bath for her. Beth followed the bubbly girl into the bathroom to see what they would want her to use. Beth was surprised to learn that the girls made their own bath and body wash, hair products, etc. Laurel was rummaging through a number of bottles at current paying the taller girl little attention, "Beauty Bath Wash that should come in handy." Laurel next, poured the bath into the water making it bubble. Then she rummaged through a number of other bottles, and then continued, "Hair rinse that should be fine." When she was finished Laurel placed the products next to the claw foot tub on the ledge. The girl who would appear to be the most average looking of the group, in fact took pride in her work. She busied herself placing and lighting a variety of pink, white, and orange candles giving the room a sensuous, enjoyable smell.

Beth smiled, as the other girl indicated that she should get in and turned off the light while closing the door. The tall, mocha skinned girl smiled as she stripped her clothes, and allowed herself to step into the bath. She found the smell intoxicating, and allowed herself to soak for some time. After a while she realized that if she soaked for too much longer her fingers would prune. She reached for the bottle Laurel had called a hair rinse, and got her hair wet. That accomplished she poured some of the rinse into her hands, and ran it through her hair. She waited a few, and then rinsed out the product from her hair. Standing up, Beth dried her hair off with one of the guest towels that were kept next to the tub. As she exited she found that the girls had her outfit picked. It was a simple dress in sapphire blue with a black belt and matching pumps. Beth quickly got dressed, and sat down in the chair that the girls indicated over by the window. Melanie who almost always choose to where her hair down began work on Beth's thick, dark head of hair. She quirked an eye brow at Cassie in question. Her best friend dead panned, "trust me, Melanie is the best of us at hair. You want her working with your hair." That only prompted another question, "Why?" Cassie laughed, "I'd likely burn it." That settled Melanie got back to work with the straightener. The older girl then went over it with a brush. Beth's long hair now went past her shoulders. Next, Susan stepped up, Beth had already learned not to question the girl's expertise. Susan fussed telling her directions, "look up", then "now look down". Beth watched as the other girl made a face like a fish, "try and suck your lips in like this." Beth let out a laugh, and then went to make the face. Susan applied a little bit of blush, and finally some red lip gloss. They had gotten done none too soon, before there was a knock at Cassie's door. Cassie raced down and let in Chris whom knew to take a seat in the living area while waiting for Beth, closing the door behind him.

Cassie went back up, and told Beth that her date was here and gave her a playful wink before disappearing into the bathroom herself. Beth just shook her head at her best friend's antics as she realized that she was not the only one with plans tonight. She walked down and quickly made her way into the living area and found that Chris was indeed waiting for her. Chris Henderson looked up from where he sat on one of the couches, and smiled. The girls had done it again. They had a way of turning beauty into something that was out of this world. Beth now looked as if she belonged. He stood up, and took her arm leading her out to their Suzuki. Beth wasn't so familiar with the area and so she asked, "Where are we going?" She should have known better than to ask. Chris's smile turned into a full on grin as he said, "Salem." Then, he started the car up and they were off to pick up Doug and Deborah before heading over to Salem.

Meanwhile, back inside of the house Cassie was in the middle of getting her own hair done after taking a bath of her own. Melanie tutted and fussed, trying to give Cassie's thin hair the right amount of body and wave, while still keeping it manageable, and down. The grey eyed girl giggled, "I know that Adam loves your hair down, but it really does make it a pain when I help you get ready for these evenings." Ever since homecoming Melanie had helped Cassie with twice weekly blow outs to keep her hair descent. The girl gave a slight smile which told Cassie that she wasn't really mad. Once Melanie was done Susan helped Cassie with make-up even she had long ago taught Cassie how to do it herself. Laurel got to work on Cassie's nails, and the other girls scattered to get their arrangements made, and their bags packed for the morning's trip. They knew that they didn't want to stick around too much longer.

Sure enough within an hour Adam was at Cassie's having packed to go with the girls to the airport in the morning. He looked at his girlfriend, and felt like it was homecoming all over again. The girls had selected an elegant dress in pale blue with a tan belt, and heels for Cassie to wear, which took his breathe away. Taking her hand the couple left to go to a small Café in Salem, before they would turn in for the night. Once in Salem, Adam was surprised to see the Henderson's Suzuki in front of the café already.

The couple walked in and made their way to a window table where sure enough there sat four of their friends. Beth looked up in shock when she saw Adam and Cassie come up to their table. Deb and Doug shifted their chairs over a bit to make room for the other couple to bring in two more chairs. Adam turned to the empty table behind him and brought up two of the chairs needed for Cassie and him to sit. The group soon fell into comfortable relaxed conversation. Cassie smiled looking over at her friend, "Where did you guys go earlier, if you're just now getting here to eat dinner?" Beth laughed, "You would never believe it. We went to the witch dungeon and scared tourists. Where they held the accused during the Salem witch trials" Cassie smiled, "Actually I do believe it." Cassie thought back to the day that she had spent stealing pumpkins, and hiding in the witch dungeon in Salem with the Henderson brothers. It was just the sort of crazy thing that her friend would enjoy. As the girl started talking about the trip, the conversation among the guys veered off towards sports, and music. As the food arrived they ate quite happily and quietly. As she finished her last bite of veggie burger Beth decided to excuse herself to the ladies room.

As she came out she was met by a girl whom Beth had never even seen before. Even though Beth didn't know the girl she seemed to take an interest in Beth's personal life. The girl immediately stopped her asking, "Hey! Are you in the Club?" The girl was average height, and slightly on the heavy side with blonde hair, and large brown inquisitive eyes. Beth shook her head, "I'm not sure what you mean. I'm not a member of any club." The girl shook her head as if she were somehow disappointed in Beth. That caused Beth to raise an eye brow in question on the girl in front of her. The girl seemed to finally realize that Beth had no clue what she was talking about, "The people you were in here with. That is what we call their clique. They are the Club. It's the most exclusive group that there is. I saw that you came in here on Chris Henderson's arm. No girl has ever been able to get him to do that sort of thing. Open doors, and pull out chairs, take her out proper, that kind of thing. Then I saw that you two weren't alone. Chris's brother and his girlfriend were with you. Then, Adam Conant and Cassie Blake joined you. That just reeks of leadership approval. Trust me you're as good as in. They only really get involved with their own. You're not just a hanger on, sitting kind of on the edge of their group as an ally, like Sally. You're also not someone they barely tolerate, but acknowledge, like Portia. You're on the verge of being one of their own. You even look like one of them." At that point Beth was so weirded out by the conversation that she hurried back to the table before the girl could continue.

Upon getting back to the table she looked at the group sitting there, and thought about the others who were not present. As she reflected Beth suddenly realized that there was a uniformity to the group. It wasn't just the aura of other worldliness, of power, it was there in how they looked. With the exception on the hair on the guys there was a uniformity in the way their skin glowed, each of them had gorgeous hair that shimmered with health, and shone with multiple highlights. The power radiating from their eyes. The guys all dressed in a somewhat casual, and relaxed style: dark washed jeans with polos, tees or button ups if they want to look nicer. The girls tended to dress feminine in either dresses or skirts with cute frilly tops, or fitted jeans with soft cashmere cardigans with tees underneath. Deborah seemed to add a little edge with a cap, and leather jacket, but that was the only difference. Now that strange girl seemed to think that she looked like the rest of them. She sat and thought about that in silence as the guys paid for the check, and they made their way to the car. Was this something that she wanted?

Chris dropped Beth off pulling around behind Cassie's house. He walked around, and opened up Beth's door letting her out. He decided to take a que from Adam, and since this was so early on in the relationship he took her hand lifted it to his mouth placing a kiss there. It was the lightest of touches, and yet it ran through Beth like fire. They wished each other good night, and by that point Adam had pulled up and parked next to the Suzuki. He got out and ran around to open the door for Cassie. That was all it took to bring Beth back to earth.

She followed the couple into the house and up the stairs. Beth bit her tongue to keep from saying anything. She had not expected that Adam might be staying. Then again, as early as they were going to be leaving she guess that it made sense. Beth was tired enough to not realize that she was muttering to herself, "You've done your best friend spiel, and now all you can do is be there for Cassie when, and if things go south." Apparently she had been speaking loud enough though, because Adam turned to her signaling for Cassie to go in, and he'd be along. He looked Beth in dead in the eyes, tilting his head slightly down, "Again you don't need to worry about Cassie and me." He paused for a beat letting her absorb what he said, "I love her more than anything in this world. I'd give my life for her. I won't go into details, but we have been tested enough to know that this is for real, and for keeps."

Then Adam Conant turned and went into the bedroom, and Beth knew that she'd messed up. She could heard pieces of hushed conversation as she stood in the hall outside of Cassie's room. It would seem that Cassie was trying to calm him down. Once she realized that, Beth made quick work of going into the room that Cassie had given her to use so that she would not hear what she was sure would follow.

Beth was right to move so that she would not be privy to what followed. Once Adam went in to his girlfriend's room he was met by the sight of a very worried, but seductive Cassie. Cassie was in a silk Cami with silk shorts in soft purple and she'd left her make up on just to please him. When she saw his face, the first thing that she did was draw him into her arms. Then she asked, "What happened?" As she held him, Adam finally answered, "Beth just seems really worried. It's like she doesn't trust that things will be fine with us." Cassie started rubbing circles on his back and shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension. Finally, Cassie decided that she needed to explain Beth's reaction to him, "You need to understand that some people aren't so lucky Adam. Beth hasn't always had the best luck with guys. I have my own issues there which you know about. You know with my dad and stuff. Cassie was looking down now. Then, the icing on the cake is our friend Clover was really hurt by a guy our freshman year. The result is that Clover has a little girl, who right now is missing her mama something awful. She's just worried, because she doesn't understand, and we can't settle her mind much without telling her everything. So, she has no idea." As the tension and anger left Adam turned so that he was facing her, and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It was barely a brushing of lips, and then became a series of gentle kisses, that soon became heated. Before long Adam allowed his hands to roam Cassie's body working from her waist up to her breast. He felt them perk up, and harden slightly through the silk, and slipped off Cassie's Cami. She teased him softly kissing and biting at his neck, and jaw just where she knew that he liked it. Then, she was taking off his black polo, and running her hands up along his abs. In turn Adam worked his way down kissing first one breast, and then the other, and then along his way down Cassie stomach. Hearing Cassie's soft moans along the way he soon couldn't stop himself. He worked Cassie's most sensitive part with his fingers first, and then slowly removed Cassie's shorts and underwear. Then, he was working magic on Cassie with his tongue and fingers bringing her to one orgasm, and then another. Her moans were like his own personal brand of heroine, and Adam couldn't help wanting to please her. Finally, he couldn't stand it and he pulled off his jeans and boxers, and allowed himself to slip inside of Cassie. Soon, she was meeting him thrust for thrust, giving him exactly what he needed, and Adam was grateful that tonight was one of those occasions where Cassie's mom was staying with a friend in Boston. Cassie had needed to call her earlier to let her know that they were going to California for the rest of break. Thankfully, her mom didn't ask too many questions about that. That meant that they were in no danger of being walked in on by a parent as Cassie moaned his name in climax. As they both came in orgasm, Cassie gave him one last sweet kiss. They took a towel that Cassie kept stashed away, and cleaned up and she slipped back into her underwear and pajamas, as he slipped back into his boxers, and they went to sleep. All of them knew that morning would come too soon.

 **A/N: Ok…so the next chapter is going to be the start of their trip and time in California, and you'll see more new characters emerge. I hope that you enjoyed, and as always please read and review!**


	10. California Dreaming!

Adam found himself waking up early the following morning as the sun made its way through the window of Cassie's bedroom. He leaned over placing a quick kiss on his girlfriend's cheek, and went to get ready. Adam made sure to take a quick shower so as to leave plenty of warm water for the two ladies. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue tee-shirt, and went to finish getting ready in Cassie's room. Once his hair was set to right he went over, and gently shook Cassie awake from her evening's slumber which had thankfully been peaceful. Finally, Cassie got out of the shower, and pulled on a knee length denim skirt with a light blue polo shirt. The young couple was rather surprised as they left the bedroom to be welcomed by the smell of coffee already on.

Beth had already gotten up and ready without Adam hearing her. Cassie smiled her thanks and quickly went to fix her coffee making it the perfect mocha color that comes with just the right amount of milk and sugar. Beth nodded, indicating that Adam should as well. He shook his head and stood still for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. Then it was in a rather unsure and awkward voice that he said, "I am so sorry that I flew off the hing in how I responded. I know that there is a lot of history here and Cassie I get the feeling only gave me the Reader's Digest version last night. I get it! I'm just not ok with someone questioning my loyalty, especially not when Cassie is involved. It's probably best if we just consider this a new day, and enjoy it, ok?" Beth smiled a long piece of her dark hair falling over her eyes. Like Cassie she was dressed in a denim skirt with heels, and polo only hers was brown.

The trio finished up their very light breakfast and moved to place their bags in the trunk of Adam's Jeep. Everything loaded, they climbed in and picked up Melanie, Laurel and Diana. Nick's car and the Henderson's Suzuki following close behind as the group left for the airport. Everyone had made sure to pack no more than could be held in a carryon bag, much to the dismay of the strawberry blonde Aphrodite of the Circle. "I had better get a window seat"-that came from Faye. Chris grinned, "I don't care as long as there is food, and neither does Doug." Cassie shot Faye a look that said don't you dare. A look that the taller girl seemed to return. The tension in the room was only finally broken by Diana saying, "You're flying for fee, and so you will take whatever seat you are given and be grateful for it." Just then their attention was capture by the young customer service agent beginning to call names to board their flight.

The group of teens led by Beth and Cassie showed their drivers licenses, and boarded the plane. They were lucky enough to be able to get two seats together every so many rows. For reasons of practicality Adam and Cassie sat at the front with Cassie taking the window seat in row A. Beth and Chris sat together in row B with Beth taking a center seat, and Chris taking the aisle seat. Row C turned out to be completely filled, and so the other members of the Circle kept moving. In row D Diana choose to sit in the window seat while Melanie ended up sitting in the center. Laurel and Sean walking a little further and choose seats in row F taking a window and aisle seat there. Behind them were Doug and Deborah sitting in row G in those same seats. With Nick taking the aisle seat behind them.

Six hours later the members of the Circle was entering Los Angeles International Airport or LAX as it is most commonly known. Cassie led the others into the busy airport while looking for any sign of their other friend Miriam whom she expected would be here to greet them, and bring her car from Reseda. Finally, Cassie's eyes lighted on a mop of curly dark brown hair, and she took in the petite frame and slight build of her friend who smiled as she caught sight of her. The other girl started to wave frantically, as the group approached. Since none of them had anything other than their carryon bags they were ready to head for the cars. That was when it struck Cassie. They would need more than just Miriam and Beth's cars. As she was thinking this she was a little surprised to hear another voice, "So it's true! You really are back. I thought that maybe my mom and sister had finally lost their minds." A slow smile spread across Cassie's fine features. Sure enough a young guy stepped out from behind Miriam. The two were similar in appearance, although the guy had a more masculine look to his features. Cassie was relieved to know the younger of the Wiseman twins was also present. She waved to him, "Hello Eli! Did you bring my car?" The slightly younger guy grinned and tossed Cassie a set of keys, "Detailed, gassed, washed, and waxed." Cassie, thanked him as she quickly made her way out to the parking lot with the others following soon after.

The group split up with Adam, Cassie, Diana, and Laurel taking Cassie's red Jeep. Melanie, Chris, and Doug went with Beth in her blue BMW. Susan, Nick and Deborah went with Miriam and Eli in their red Mercedes C-class. Nick of course complaining loudly as they approached it, "Why do so many people insist on driving these foreign pieces of shit. I just don't get it. There is nothing wrong with a perfectly nice and respectable car like: a Corvette, or a Mustang. At least drive a Jeep. Come on people what is a quality, high performance vehicle like my old Mustang?" Susan just rolled her eyes at the annoying drabble coming from the ice man- "Some people have class and prefer to drive something that shows it. Besides who says that a Mercedes isn't a high performance car." That accomplished they drove off into downtown LA, looking for the nearest place with descent burgers. That happened to be the Hard Rock Café! It was a fun brick style building with a walk way in front with plenty of stars in front and going on into the entrance way of the restaurant. Each one was labeled with the name of a legendary musician, singer, actor or actress. The lighting was soft so that the focus was on the psychedelic tiling inside and the music playing in the background. There was neon running around the ceiling in pink and green casting a soft glow on the walls.

As the group sat waiting for the hostess to show them to an available table Cassie decided that it was time for formal introductions. Cassie's voice was formal and soft as she spoke, "Miriam and Elijah Wiseman, I'd like to introduce: Adam Conant, Diana Meade, Laurel Quincey, Melanie Glaser, Chris and Doug Henderson, Susan Whittier, and Nick and Deborah Armstrong." The twins took in the group dynamics noting each one in relation to Cassie. This was especially true of Adam and Diana who stood flanking Cassie unconsciously. It was almost like they thought the twins were a threat to her in some way. Eli just rolled his eyes. Thankfully, good manners can sooth over almost anything, and Miriam took over in her older sibling roll. She stepped forward and stretched her hand out to Diana, "Miriam, I guess I'm officially one third of a trio now." Diana, innocent naïve Diana just smiled forgetting all about the world that Cassie had warned them that they would be stepping into! Taking the other girls hand a section of her hair that was the color of moon light fell into her face, "Diana". Turning towards Adam Miriam flashed a smile, "Don't worry about him"- Miriam pointed slightly behind her at her twin brother. Her voice was slightly cold, and a touch laughter, mixed with cynicism as she said, "He is harmless most of the time. He just has a gigantic crush on Cassie, and has never had the guts to do anything about it." That received laughs from pretty much everyone, but Adam, who didn't think that it was funny.

Finally, the group heard, "Blake party of 16." A young hostess who had to have been their age showed them to a large table towards the back. She took everyone's drink orders, and made a very hasty exit from their presence. Almost too hasty for Adam's liking or was he being paranoid?

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update this for you. Thank you to keotaka1 and NoMoreWastingTime I greatly appreciate the reviews, and am super excited to start righting the chunk of this story that will happen in California. I hope that you enjoy. Please, continue to read and review. Feel free as always to tell me any suggestions that you have too!**


End file.
